Sharing Bella
by Stupid Dog
Summary: When Bella was about to be changed and married to Edward, Jacob devises a quick plan to keep her humananity, AND to get his hands on her. If the bloodsucker would agree, and convince Bella, she would be theirs to share, as warm and clumsy as ever. J/B/E


(I do not own Twilight.)

Sharing Bella

Jacob leaned back on his haunches, waiting for Edward to bring Bella to him one last time, to see her before she was changed. It was a last minute agreement, but whatever he could get. When the bloodsucker had learned of Jacob's soon-to-be-attempted suicide, he'd made a hasty deal with the dog. He knew it would tear Bella's heart out if anything were to happen to Jacob.

The wedding was scheduled to be tomorrow, and Bella had no idea that she was coming to meet him. She probably didn't even _want_ to see him. He knew it would just be even harder to see him now, knowing it would be their very last visit. Bella had been completely oblivious to Edward's note, so of course she didn't know Jacob had run away. She wouldn't even know that he committed suicide, at least not if the other wolves hadn't told. He could imagine Leah throwing it in her face. It almost felt good to think of Bella crying over him.

The rain poured from the black sky, pelting against Jacob's thick coat, washing away a weeks' worth of dirt and debris. The only thing that was going through his mind was how he couldn't let this happen. The way his brain seemed to be working was almost as primitive as that of an actual wolf. Remembering what Leah had said burned him. If Cullen killed her, he would pay dearly. Jacob himself would hunt him down and kill him, but not before he tore the rest of them apart in front of him.

And how could he forgive himself for leaving Bella behind to go to the valley? How selfish he'd been. He regretted that decision, just like so many others he'd made. Maybe then he could have showed Bella in his devotion to her, tear both Victoria and Riley apart before Edward could twitch a finger. But of course not, his luck was too horrid to allow that.

Jacob's ears were flat against his skull; jowls pulled back, hackles and tail raised. His spine was so stiff it made his back ache, and hunger tore his stomach apart viciously. He couldn't remember when he'd eaten last. Suddenly, a pair of brilliant headlights flashed across the forest and nearly blinded him.

The shiny Volvo parked to the side of the muddy path, and Jacob's keen eyes spotted Edward in the driver's seat and Bella in the passenger's. Bella's eyes wondered around in confusion, so she obviously had no clue why she was in the middle of the rainy forest at the dead of night. But Edward stared directly at him, glaring with pure hatred. The dog was spoiling things, all because of his little temper tantrum. But Bella was what mattered. As long as she was happy, it was worth it.

Edward would do anything for Bella, of course, but Jacob was another story. The day before the wedding, Embry had nearly begged him to let Jacob see her. But the plan of suicide was the only thing that had made Edward even consider letting him come within a hundred feet of his fiancé. The _only_ thing. He could have cared less if Jacob died; he might actually have even liked that fact, but Bella on the other hand... He knew she would wallow in guilt for years. He couldn't have that, now could he?

Jacob's black eyes were wide with disbelief. He'd almost thought the bloodsucker wouldn't show. He had thought Edward might have just left him out there in the rain, waiting, no matter how impatiently. But there was no doubt in his mind, at all, that Edward had taken his time in getting Bella to the forest.

Finally, the vampire sighed and turned around in his seat, meeting Bella's questioning gaze. She had to find out sometime. He first unbuckled her seat belt and then began to explain to her. Jacob could almost here the conversation, and might have, if not for the rainstorm and claps of occasional thunder. But he imagined the conversation went something like this, judging their expressions of course;

"Bella," He imagined Edward saying, "Jacob has requested one last visit with you before the wedding." By the expression of Bella's face, he could tell the bloodsucker was being straightforward, but leaving out the detail of suicide and Embry. He would have thought Bella's expression would be a little more horrified if he told her that part.

But, Bella's answering expression was not unexpected. Jacob hadn't expected a look of joy. Her face looked hurt at first, depressed and guilty, and then it turned furious. He wasn't sure if it was directed at him or Edward, but whoever it was had another thing coming. She yelled angrily while Edward's expression remained calm. Bastard. How could she choose a cold corpse over him?

After a few minutes she seemed to relax, huff a bit, and then Edward said something that must've gotten through to her. The pain briefly flitted across Bella's expression again, and she nodded. Jacob tensed a bit at the newest expression she was using.

With an audible click the car doors were unlocked and the two of them stepped out from the car. Bella had on a jacket, but Edward pulled a large black umbrella from the floorboard and opened it to shield her from the rain. Jacob coughed a laugh as Edward was thoroughly soaked in a matter of seconds. It didn't seem to bother him in the least, but it did Bella and he could hear her complaining.

Jacob wouldn't morph back, not without clothes. Walking out of the forest with nothing on and approaching Bella was the last thing he wanted to do. So he stepped out, on massive muddy paws, one foot in front of the other, head hanging. His eyes were narrowed, and his jowls pulled down in a frown as he panted softly to keep from breathing through his nose. Even in the rain, the leach's smell made him nauseas. Imagining Bella smelling the same in a day made him want to turn and run all over again.

As soon as Bella's weak eyes could see him through the rain and darkness, she gasped and stiffened. It was almost funny how she seemed halfway surprised by him, even though it had only been a few weeks ago that he'd seen her last. She would need to be around him more in order to get used to seeing him like this, huge and furry. But that would never happen, he reminded himself quickly. It was the easiest way to keep him safe from the onset of pain that would seize him after thinking of such things.

Edward smirked slightly as he read Jacob's thoughts, like he was reading a good book. He was not going to be anywhere near civil with him now. Despite the wedding invitation, he had known very well that Jacob would not show. But it was utterly annoying that, instead, he was threatening to kill himself and ruin Bella's happiness if he did not get to see her one last time. He found himself thanking God on multiple occasions that he had not actually imprinted on her. It made him angry that the boy was forcing his hand and making Bella stand out in the rain for things that he knew Jacob couldn't even force out.

"He wanted to see you before our impending matrimony." Edward murmured to Bella, lips tight and face stoic as he stared Jacob down.

Jacob growled softly, towering over them both. He let his eyes linger on Bella a moment, but there was nothing to say, not even with Edward there, picking his brain for information. Edward scowled viciously, lips curling involuntarily, breaking his serene façade only minutes after he'd composed it.

"You forced me to take her here in the rain just so you could stare at her?" he hissed vehemently. Jacob's eyes tore away from Bella and his brows lowered, glaring back at him with equal loathing. His lips curled back and he growled deep in his throat. Bella's own lips pressed into a thin line as she stared into Jacob's black eyes.

He stepped closer to her, lowered his head so that he was looking up at her through helpless, pleading eyes. Bella's face wrenched in pain and she nearly reached for her chest, like a dramatic film. Beside her, Edward went stiff, and fought desperately against the wave of overpowering hostility towards the dog. Couldn't he see what he was doing to Bella? He wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing her softly and kissing her hair.

Jacob whined softly and Bella reached out to him. His black eyes went to meet Edward's own darkened ones, urging him to voice his thoughts.

"He says he misses you." Edward ground out between gritted teeth and a clenched jaw.

"Oh, Jake, I miss you too." Bella moaned and the smell of fresh, salty tears pricked the two noses of the beasts' near her.

"Please, Bella, don't cry." Edward pleaded, speaking for both of them this time. "I can't stand it." So close, he could rip him apart, right then and there. He snarled loudly and his fists clenched tightly.

Jacob's own growls became much louder and pronounced, but a quiet sob stopped them both from sinking their teeth into each other. A human's weak ears could never have picked up the tiny, broken sound. Bella herself wasn't able to hear it, but merely felt it shudder out of her chest and tighten her throat. To their ears, though, it was as pronounced as a scream, and they both looked back to her.

Edward's hand reached toward Bella's face and stroked her cheek, somehow spotting the tear through the splatter of rain that managed to evade the umbrella. Jacob let out a sharp snarl and snapped at Edward's bicep. The vampire's temper nearly broke, taking every ounce of his self control as he almost charged at Jacob.

"Stop it!" Bella cried angrily. Edward quivered a little and Jake struggled to choke back the rumble in his chest, but wasn't quite able to stifle it completely. Edward sighed deeply, and Jacob snorted at the waste of air.

"He isn't thinking anything new." Edward muttered. Jacob's mind seemed to be screaming rather than shouting this time. His thoughts were so annoyingly desperate. If he truly loved her he would accept her no matter what, but it wasn't like Edward would ever give him the chance.

For a long moment Jacob just stared at her, eyes begging and pleading with her. A thought, an idea had been bubbling in his mind since last night. But it was a sick plan, desperate and pathetic, almost unthinkable, utterly despicable. But he had to try it. Just for Bella. Anything for Bella to stay human, anyway for them to be together.

A deep sigh of resignation and denial rushed out of Jacob, blowing a mist of cold water into the air. It was now or never. He lifted his head up so that he stood at full height and looked down at Edward. How small he seemed. If only he could tear him apart without Bella throwing herself in the way.

His black eyes trained on Edward's and he thought the words as clearly as he was able. He thought the leech would've had an aneurism if it had been possible. His nose wrinkled and his lips pulled back over his teeth.

"You disgusting mongrel…" he hissed lowly.

'Why not? She wants us both, and this way she can stay human. Isn't that what we both want?'

"You know why! Do you not have any ethics at all?" Edward's voice was too malicious and malevolent to ever belong to a human. Jacob growled in return, but still struggled to reason with the vampire, desperately trying to sway him.

'Do you think I want you in the picture at all? But if she can stay human, if this gives her a reason to stay human, a way to be with me too…'

"She will not agree." Edward murmured, but was seemingly unsure.

'How do you know? If given the option, she might. And there is no one left to harm her. And think of it this way, if she does agree, if you agree, then no harm could ever come to her. She'd never be alone. One of us would always be with her, able to protect her.'

"What are you talking about?" Bella huffed unhappily. It was annoying, not being able to hear the complete conversation. Ignorance was something that annoyed Bella to no end, especially when the conversation was about her.

Edward ignored her and groaned. This was so unethical, but Jacob's logic… he could see it the way Jacob himself did, and he was right, no matter how much Edward wished he wasn't.

"And what makes you think Bella will agree to this proposition? Bella does have ethics, even if you don't."

'I don't know if she will or won't, it's completely up to her. But I want her to consider the fact that I love her and she loves me too. I think that would have some impact on her decision, wouldn't you?'

Edward groaned again. Disgusting mongrel had a solid point, and he knew it. Bella was huffing now, angry with the two of them for being excluded.

'Tell her. I want her to know her options.'

"You can't expect her to decide tonight." Edward contradicted.

'No, but tell her.' Jacob's persistence was paying off. Edward had given in, but what about Bella? He hoped she would see the logic, too. The anxiety was already gnawing at Jacob as the suspense weaved into his already tense muscles.

"What?" Bella cried impatiently. "Decide what tonight?"

Edward stared at the ground for a very long time, brooding. He was battling with his instincts, logic and emotions all at once. His instincts screamed at him to say no and kill Jacob right there at that moment, to sweep Bella away and run off with her. His logic said this was not a half bad plan, no matter how displeasing it may be, as long as Bella remained happy and human. And, lastly, his emotions begged along with his instincts. She was his and no one else's.

'Tell her!'

"He wants us to share." Edward said flatly, and both of them watched her expression.

"What do you mean? Share what?" Bella asked, dumbfounded. What were they talking about?

Edward sighed, not wanting to explain, and Jacob nearly shook with a wave of uncontrollable anxiety. If there was a definite response, an utter rejection, now would be the time to see it.

"What else, Bella? You." Bella stared in complete and utter disbelief. Was he really saying what she thought he was?

'Explain. Explain to her!' Jacob begged. 'Make her understand!'

Bella's face portrayed nothing and Jacob wanted to throw his head back and howl. He was thanking god that Sam had temporarily forbidden the back to morph.

"Me…?" Bella asked softly, voice nearly drowned in the down pour.

"I think it is time for us to leave." Edward said softly, taking Bella's arm and leading her away to the Volvo.

'NO!!' Jacob screamed in his head, as loud as he could, and he saw Edward jerk slightly. Jacob made a half lunge for them, but stopped. To let Bella decide. He watched helplessly as Edward helped the stunned human into the car, drive away and disappear, maybe forever. Staring into the darkness for several long moments, he finally turned and ran into the forest.

-=+=-

Jacob paced anxiously, leaving massive tracks deep in the soft ground. Not knowing made him want to tear his hair out. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted, slow and heavy, trying to keep calm. He felt numb, because he could no longer feel his feet or his ears anymore. His legs shook a bit as they struggled to support his weight.

He was struggling to stifle the hope that Bella would take his proposal. If she really loved him so much, she would stay human for him. He was willing to share with Edward if she would agree. Jacob would wrinkle his nose and bear it. He hoped that would be a little incentive.

He let out a soft whine. Sam would check on him soon enough, because the pack had to morph some time. He didn't know how Sam had managed to force Leah to obey him. That might've been something he'd want to have seen. She'd probably thrown some massive fit. Maybe it was a good thing none of them could morph. He didn't think he would be able to take her bitter words anymore.

He caught his own attempt to distract himself and quickly drug his thoughts back to Bella. He was practically tearing his fur out. This was driving him mad. Jacob had never been one to deal with suspense and stress, especially after the first change.

Suddenly the wind changed, blowing a nauseating smell with it. He wrinkled his nose and put his head low, nose touching the ground as he tried to expel the stench. But despite his displeasure, it made his stomach fill with butterflies and his muscles quiver with uncertain excitement. It had to be Edward approaching; none of the others smelled quite the same.

And with that, the leach appeared. Cullen wrinkled his own nose upon entering the tiny clearing of trees. Without the rain dampening the stench of one another, it was hard to bear. Jacob growled quietly, urging Edward for information.

'Tell me!' his mind screamed. It was so loud that Edward flinched a little. When Edward didn't respond immediately, his thin patience broke.

'What did she say? Damn it, tell me already!' Edward really was getting fed up with boy's lack of manners and maturity, and had to bite his tongue to keep from pointing out one of the reasons Bella had chosen him over Jacob. But he knew all to well that would upset Bella.

He drew in a deep breath and began to explain. "Bella's choice, mind you, was made in both of your best interest. The amount of guilt she feels over you is wasted, but I am responsible for that guilt none the less. She refused your offer. She feels that having you near her is a form of unfaithfulness, especially once we are married."

At the first bit, Jacob was virtually bouncing with happiness. It had to be in his best interest to be with Bella. And what about her best interest? He was good for that too. Having both Edward and himself would surely make her happy, wouldn't it? Or was Edward good enough all by himself, and Jacob nothing more than a prop?

Through gritted teeth, the vampire began again, automatically reading the denial and pain in the werewolf's thoughts. No matter how much he enjoyed the dog's pain, it would surely come back and haunt him sooner or later.

"But…I reasoned with her. I told her that maybe if she were to have both of us, with our consent, she could be happier. I see the sadness that consumes her everyday. I know she misses you, and I'll accept that, as long as she's happy…"

'Are you saying that you convinced her to say yes?'

"Yes…" Edward answered reluctantly. "We both have Bella in our hearts. Even if I do not want to acknowledge it, you love her as well. I can see that. And…I also think having you around would, as you put it, give her reason to remain human."

'So…she said yes, right? That's what you're saying?' Jacob pried for good measure. He wanted to make sure he worked every last kink through, leave nothing behind.

"More or less." Edward sighed, and Jacob tensed. He wanted to lunge at the blood sucker and rip him apart. Cullen smirked a little bit. It was only fair he could torture the mongrel before he had to put up with him.

"Bella has not yet decided on her final answer yet."

'You chose for her!?' Jacob yelped.

"I had to. She would not listen to another word about you after I attempted to reason. But I am determined to make her happy, whether it requires you or not." Edward stated calmly. He wanted to be good enough so bad, but he knew that when he left, a piece of his Bella had been taken away. Now, that piece belonged to Jacob Black.

Slowly but surely, what Edward had said sunk into his brain like a stone thrown into a churning ocean. He was going to be able to have Bella, if Edward wanted it, she would agree. It would take some getting used to, on all their parts, but it was going to happen, and that was all that mattered. Jacob hadn't even noticed how his legs had been shaking, but now they ached. His jaw hurt too, from clenching it. But he didn't care.

One question hung, throwing more uncertainty into the mix. What happened now? But before he could put any thought into it, Edward answered.

"You are not going to my family's home." Edward said bluntly. A house full of vampires, a werewolf and a rash human would not mix well. The temptation to attack Jacob might just be a tad overwhelming. And what Bella might do, he didn't even want to think about.

Jacob hadn't thought he would go and live in the Cullen mansion, but he didn't know where else. If they were going to effectively share her, they needed to live with Bella. Jacob just couldn't risk, or much less stand, waiting in La Push when Bella could possibly be changed. It had been hard enough before, but now there was no question.

'So then how is this going to work? I'm sure you picked my brain enough to work out the details on your own.' Jacob never imagined he'd be thankful for the leach's talent.

Edward smiled at this. There was no denying it; he had. "We will have a home of our own soon enough. It will be at the base of the forest."

'I guess that works out for both of us.' Jacob thought.

Edward gave a slight nod of agreement. "But, Jacob, I do have some rules you have to know before you even think of setting foot in my house, much less touching Bella."

'What?' He all but spat. He could do whatever the hell he pleased back when Bella had come to La Push. What was he going to say? He couldn't get within ten yards of Bella?

"Later tonight, and for the next two weeks, you stay away. Our wedding night and honeymoon will go unspoiled. If I even catch your scent anywhere within ten miles near her, the deal is off. Understand?"

Two weeks? Jacob snarled angrily. Two fucking weeks of waiting. "And…Jacob? I want you to go back to La Push. Rest, eat, clean-up and tell the others about our agreement. There will need to be some bending of the treaty I presume."

'Why should I listen to you?' he snapped.

"Would you rather be alone in the woods, starving and dirty when you come to see Bella again? And then what of the others? Have you told them of your proposal? What if a fight ensues over you, breaking our treaty and sending us into war?"

Jacob just growled. 'Fine.' With that, Jacob turned and ran toward La Push, back home.

Edward sighed loudly and leaned back against a tree. Of course he wasn't tired. But exasperated and frustrated, yes. That was a whole other story. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, and he glared at nothing particular. The more he thought about it, the more the rage threatened to consume him. Damned wolf.

His lips slowly curled back over his teeth, and thoughts of tearing the animal apart were all too appealing. He wanted Jacob to disobey him, let his pride get in the way. Any excuse to kill him, and rid himself of the one set back in his and Bella's future.

With a low growl that turned into a sharp snarl, he smashed his fist into the tree in front of him. There was a loud snapping as it split in half, and then a low boom as it fell to the ground. His fists began to shake, and he punched the tree beside it, then another. The tiny, miniscule amount of relief that spread through him like pinpricks was all he needed, one tree after another.

He knew what would make him feel better. Bella. Edward clenched his jaw and moaned hoarsely. Tonight was theirs. Tonight they would be joined forever. And Jacob could do nothing about that, nothing to stop it. That was a comfort. To know that he had Bella in a way Jacob never could.

Edward drew in a deep breath of air, even if he didn't need it, calming himself. He stepped backwards, straightened, pressed his lips together and put his hand back up to pinch the bridge of his nose again. He let his back fall and rest against a tree, then just slid down to the ground, desperately trying to convince himself that Bella needed Jacob too. It was all that kept him from killing the competition, the other male.

What was going to happen after the honeymoon? There was no doubt Jacob would be running to greet Bella. He smiled a little as he thought about Alice pretending to buy them a house for their honeymoon present. Bella would surely throw a fit. But he would have to somehow distract Bella from being bitten the entire honeymoon. And Bella was hard enough to distract as it was, but he was sure sex would preoccupy her.

He needed to get home. Anymore thought of Jacob and he would wind up hunting him down.

-=+=-

Jacob pushed himself as far as he could make himself go. The quicker he got there, the quicker he could tell Sam, Embry and Quil. He could eat and wash. That would be nice after all the time he'd spent in the wilderness. So much was so close. He could have Bella, his love.

His jowls pulled upward in a grin. What would Bella think when she saw him? She'd probably be mad. But she'd get over it, right? She'd be happy in the end; he'd make sure of that. And what if he showed up naked? That would be fun. But that would only make Bella madder of course…

Jacob shook his head. Why think of that now? It didn't matter. As long as he had some form of permission to be able to go to Bella, he was happy. Married or not, it didn't matter. At this point, nothing did except for Bella. If he could be with her in any way, shape or form, it was good enough. Hell, if he couldn't even manage that, he would have salvaged by watching her from a distance.

Jacob threw back his head and let out a deafening howl, hurting his own ears. The wolves wouldn't be able to hear him yet, but so what. He pushed his legs faster and faster, until his muscles began to burn. He was so happy.

Familiar smells filled his head after a few minutes. Reaching the forest border to La Push, he morphed into a human. Sprinting, he ran all the way to Sam's, completely naked.

-=+=-

Jacob lay on his bed, clean and asleep. Soft puffs of air passed his lips, and he looked utterly at peace. Soothing dreams occupied his mind, and his eyes made slow movements back and forth behind the dark skin of his eyelids. His fingers and toes twitched a little, and he rolled over.

His dream was about Bella. They were in the woods, and she'd fallen. There was a small bleeding cut on her knee, and he smiled gently. He stooped down and pressed his lips over the little wound, lapping at the blood. He watched Bella as he did so, and her beautiful face was flushed dark red. They both knew Edward could not do this.

Her face looked like a tomato when he bent his head to bite the back of her knee. Without warning, a new figure entered the scene. Tall and pale, bronze hair tussled, gold eyes shimmering. Jacob drew his mouth away from Bella's skin and sighed, moving to her right.

"Bella…" he breathed, and nodded towards Jacob, who nodded back and placed his mouth on her neck. Edward kneeled to her left and placed his mouth over hers. One snowy hand rubbed her belly while one russet one stoked her spine. Bella squirmed and whimpered.

"This is wrong." She objected half-heartedly. The vampire and werewolf shared a brief smirk. Jacob gently bit down on her throat, while Edward petted her leg. It was so uncharacteristic. A werewolf and vampire making a treaty of their own.

Jacob jerked awake with a startled gasp and in a cold sweat. He swallowed hard and ran a hand through his damp hair. God, what he did for Bella.

-=+=-

Edward strode into the forest, taking his time in finding Jacob. Not that it was by any means a difficult task; the odor was so strong. His head ached as he recalled his and Bella's honeymoon. Jacob had ruined it without even being there…

An impatient sound came from Edward's far left, and he turned his head slightly. Jacob was running to him, dark eyes anxious and excited. He shifted from foot to foot, and Edward struggled to contain the rage that boiled his underneath his icy skin. His mood had been ill ever since their last meeting. He'd done his best for Bella. He reminded himself that he was her first, and foremost love, as their vows proved. Jacob was second place.

'Take me to her.' His mind chanted and Edward growled low in his throat. The primal thoughts running through his head ordered him to kill Jacob and take complete claim of what was his and no one else's. The entire honeymoon he had struggled to be gentle with Bella, not to hurt her and let that possessive instinct take over. What a battle it had been, but worth it. When he made love to her, he took pride in giving her pleasure. He had made love to her before Jacob. That was special.

"There are some rules I want to set." Edward said in a low voice, making it clear that he would be listened to and obeyed. Jacob curled his lips and growled. It was almost a necessity when then met; growl at each other, his and spit, do a little negotiating and part. But now it was different. Jacob would be a part of his and Bella's lives. Edward stared Jacob down, knowing it wasn't part of their original deal, but he wouldn't let this go any further if his demands were not met. Jacob could see that plainly on his face.

'Fine. What are they?'

"Bella is not expecting you. When we go to our home, respect her wishes. She will need time to adjust to this arrangement." The vampire was almost shaking. In his mind he had known this would happen. What had he expected when he told Jacob he could live with them? Maybe he had just been pushing his reactions down until the finally moment, managing to suppress it until it was time to put himself to the test. Could his control take this?

'Yeah, ok, I understand.'

"I'm not finished." Edward snarled as his composure slipped a little. He would do anything for Bella, he reminded himself. Hell, there was no way he could be separated from her now. No, he could just kill Jacob. But the consequences… he had to think his actions through. He imagined Bella's pain. A groan shuddered out of him at the depressing thought. This was all for Bella, not him.

"You will sleep in another room for at least five months. Bella and I will share one. If, after these five months, Bella wishes for you to sleep in our room, you may. If not, you _will_ respect her decision." The wolf snarled, but quickly reprimanded himself. They were married now, what had he expected? A quick pang of remorse filled him, telling him what he was doing was wrong. It went against everything he'd been taught about marriage. But this was different. Edward was a blood sucking vampire, not a human man. It didn't matter.

"And Jacob, you must respect her _every_ desire, no matter what it is." Jacob had no problem with that part. He would be good for Bella. He would roll over and beg if she told him to. They stood there for a long time, staring at one another, looking for some sort of weakness to arise in the other. Finally, Edward sighed, admitting their mutual defeat.

"Change back and dress yourself decently. Follow my scent when you are done." With that, he turned and darted through the trees at light speed. Within a minute or two, Jacob was dressed and sprinting after him. An old white T-shirt was pulled tightly over his chest and cut-offs strained over his treelike legs. Even though he couldn't run as fast as Edward in human form, he could put a track runner in the Olympics to shame.

It took about twenty minutes to get there. The woods around the house smelled strongly of Edward, and very faintly of Bella. Wind blew through the trees and they shuddered all around him. Licking his lips, he searched for the house, sorting through the confusing and overpowering smells like a puppy trying to find his way.

Then he found it. He couldn't help but gape. It was massive, a mansion in the middle of the forest. It looked old, but beautiful none the less. Its paint was perfectly white, not a chip in the planks or pavement, the windows all symmetrical. Coming around the front of the house he saw Bella's truck parked in the front, Edward's Volvo no where in sight.

Jacob scanned the area, and then walked around to the front yard. The door was open and the inside of the house was dark. He stepped inside and strode into what he thought was the living room, felt the utterly faint foot steps of another vibrate the hard wood floors. The house reeked, the smell of Edward overshadowing Bella's almost entirely, worse than the surrounding forest.

"Where is Bella?" Jacob asked flatly.

"She will be here in a few moments." Edward answered quietly, and Jacob could hear the hostility. He didn't care. A few minutes ticked by and nothing happened. Jacob's thoughts grew impatient, and Edward sighed with increasing annoyance.

"Be patient. She has priorities, unlike you." Jacob growled at the comment. It was going to be annoying having his thoughts constantly searched. With that, Jacob and Edward heard the faint sound of a Mercedes, miles off in the woods. Edward strode to the front door and opened a few blinds as he went.

"Stay here." Edward commanded, and Jacob reluctantly obeyed, feeling every bit like a stupid, slavering dog. The vampire stepped outside, and a few moments later the engine was in front of the house. Calm greetings and goodbyes were exchanged, then the Mercedes turned around and was gone. He could hear Bella.

"Yes, I had a great time. But Alice seemed a bit tense. She just kept telling she's been distracted lately. Do you have any idea why?" Edward didn't answer her question, and Jacob couldn't hold back a snigger.

"Bella," he began slowly, calculatedly, "Please do not be upset with me." He said and led her into the living room where Jacob was waiting.

"What? Wh…" Bella stopped mid-question. Standing tall and broad in the center of the room was the last person she wanted to see. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth shut tight. Jacob grinned at her, like a big, goofy puppy.

"Hi Bella." He said. She didn't answer him, but merely turned to gape at Edward in disbelief and utter shock as her brain rapidly put together missing puzzle pieces.

"Edward…." She murmured quietly. The vampire looked down at the ground angrily, his jaw clenched and fists tight, choking on his growls. This was becoming too much; Jacob's enthusiasm and the reasoning of what he had done were getting to him. He should have thought about it longer before he made such a rash decision. Jacob stepped forward, smiling at Bella widely, but she stepped back and sat in a chair, slumping over and holding her head in her hands. She closed her eyes, ignoring her guest, and husband for a long time.

"Edward, why is Jacob here?" She asked in a low voice. He looked up from the ground and into her waiting brown gaze. The look in his eyes told her everything she wanted to know.

"You took this upon yourself?" Bella asked. Edward sighed and shut his eyes, nodding slowly. The expression on his face was utterly regretful, and Jacob was getting uncomfortable. Could Bella still send him away? Would she? Bella nodded slowly and leaned forward, her arms pressing into her chest. Neither man missed it.

"Bella," Jacob started, looking at her and taking another, but more careful, step toward her. He had no idea what he was going to say, and Edward's eyes flickered to his. Hate radiated from the brief connection as they both found themselves cornered.

"This is my fault, it was my idea, but--" before he could finish, Bella's eyes met his, furious and razor sharp. Anger flared brightly in each chocolate iris, and he knew that he had just accepted all the blame, at least in her mind. Edward would've smirked if the circumstances were better. It didn't mean he would stop him, though.

"We want you to be happy." Jacob finished, a little choked by the weight of her glare.

"I was happy." Bella hissed. He winced.

"Bella, please. Let's go to the bedroom and discuss this." Edward said suddenly and stood. Within a second's time, he had grabbed Bella and descended up the stairs. Jacob was left completely alone. A little stunned, he began pacing, and with an impatient toss of his head he went outside to wait. The way he walked looked like a caged animal. He growled quietly and glared at a tree.

"Edward, how could you do this? I said no!" Bella moaned in despair. The vampire groaned and slumped into a chair. He didn't want to explain this. He didn't want Bella to see just how weak he was.

"Bella, I…" he trailed of, struggling to find the right words to describe his actions. He didn't want to glorify what he had done, either.

"What?" Bella whispered. Edward shut his eyes, gritted his teeth and stood, pacing toward her, but stopped short, as though thinking better of it. God, how could he control himself? It was getting harder and harder every second.

"I want you to be happy." He whispered, his voice tight and strained. "If I'm not good enough, if he's not good enough, then together we will be. I can't stand seeing you this way, and I do everyday. It hurts, and despite what you say, you can't hide the truth."

Bella was stunned. She bit the inside of her lip and her stomach tightened with guilt. Had she truly been so obvious? Had she failed that miserably? Edward was everything to her…She fought hard against the clenching muscles in her throat and crushed her arms against her chest.

"Bella…" Edward whispered, his eyes smoldering with adoration. He wanted to hold her so badly, but couldn't. It was almost like they had just met, all over again, her scent overpowering him. But, not listening to his better judgment, he went to her. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead gently.

"Please, Bella, I'm only trying to make you happy." A sob racked Bella and she buried her face in his chest rock solid chest.

"But what about you, Edward? What about your happiness?" Bella moaned quietly, disgusted with the melodrama of the situation.

"As long as you're happy, so am I." Edward replied softly, trying so hard. He drew back from her a little and watched her eyes search his.

"So this is why you haven't stuck to the deal?" She asked softly as she recovered herself. She watched the ground and chewed her lip, a bit embarrassed. Edward sighed. Only Bella could think of something like that at a time like this.

"Yes." He answered truthfully. He wouldn't lie or undermine her again. She nodded slightly.

"Fill me in on all of the details of your and Jacob's deal." Edward blinked smoothly, and without missing a beat, answered her.

"You can do anything you wish." He answered, and the hidden message behind his words made her blush.

"What did you two bargain with?" Bella asked quietly. "What did Jacob want?"

Edward grimaced a moment before admitting. "Your mortality." And tension spread through both of them.

Without warning, Edward was suddenly in front of Bella, both of her wrists caught in his hands, mouth covering hers. His tongue pushed against her lips and she couldn't hold back a quiet groan.

"Give it a chance Bella." Edward breathed and pinned her to the wall.

--

Please read this message, and then review me (kindly if you please).

A/N: This is a revamp of ShArE, set before Breaking Dawn came out. This story is a one-shot, but no, Bella will never get pregnant with Renesmee because that would be disgusting in this fanfiction's circumstance.

Thank you for reading. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
